militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Şırnak
| combatant2 = Kurdistan Workers' Party (PKK) | casualties1 = 40 killed(turkish claim)Kurds in Turkey (page8), June 1999 134 killed (pkk claim) | casualties2 = 85 killed 253 arrested | casualties3 = 22 civilians killed 20,000 displaced }} The Battle of Şırnak was a major battle broke out in the city of Şırnak between Kurdish separatist rebels from the Kurdistan Workers' Party (PKK) and Turkish security forces from August 18 to August 21, 1992, after a force of PKK fighters had tried to seize control of the town.Page 231 During this battle over 20,000 of Şırnak's 25,000 inhabitants fled the town due to the violence. According to Turkish authorities, a total of 147 people were killed including 40 members of security forces, 85 rebels and 22 civilians. According to the Turkish government, the clashes started when a large force of PKK guerrillas attacked government buildings in Şırnak on the night of August 18, and that security forces responded by bombing, heavy shelling and firing on rebel positions in local houses and shops. The PKK however denied they had launched the attacks that sparked the battle, which continued for over 48 hours. Following the battle a curfew was imposed in the town. Similar operations were later launched in the towns of Kulp in Diyarbakır Province on October 3, 1992, and Varto in Muş Province on September 17, 1996. Controversy Amnesty International identified 15 of the civilians killed as Hezni Erkol, Güler Sökmen (13), Zehra Koval, Veysi Sökmen (6), Halime Kürtel, Sema Sökmen (9), Süleyman Kürtel, Kumru Güngen, Abdulaziz Besin, Gülüm Güngen (6), Haci Kiliç, Menive Güngen (14), Yusuf Vatan, Ibrahim Artuç and Yusuf Yaman. They claimed that reporters "were prevented from speaking to local political officials by the police, and there was no way to get an objective account of what had happened" and that "those who managed to approach reporters in secrecy could only say they were under fire for two days and claim that tanks and cannons were used to hit buildings occupied by civilians." They also claimed there were further attacks on civilians in villages surrounding Şırnak. On 26 August, Amnesty International sent requests to Turkish Prime Minister, Süleyman Demirel, Interior Minister Ismet Sezgi, Emergency Legislation Governor Ünal Erkan and Şırnak province governor Mustafa Mala, to immediately initiate an independent and impartial inquiry into the events, to ensure no-one was mistreated in police custody and to make their findings public. British journalist Christopher de Bellaigue, in his book Rebel Land: Among Turkey's Forgotten People claimed that "when the dust settled, and guerilla numbers were revised steadily downwards and locals started to talk, it became clear that there had been no PKK force, not even a small one in the town. The battle of Sirnak had not been a battle but a drawn out punitive spasm, a two-day spree by vandals wearing the colours of the Turkish state and trashing anything they saw" See also *October 2007 clashes in Şırnak *Siege of Varto References * Sertaç Doğan, Şırnak Yanıyor 1992, Do Yayınları, 2008, ISBN 978-9944-1-0841-6 Category:Kurdistan Workers' Party Category:Conflicts in 1992 Category:Battles involving Turkey Category:1992 in Turkey Category:Kurdistan Category:Şırnak Province Category:History of Şırnak